


A Gift Shared

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Party, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Bofur remembers, Chance Meetings, Cold, Community: hobbit_kink, Confusion, Curiosity, Drama, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, In more ways than one, Kid Bilbo, Loneliness, Lovely Bofur, Party Tree, Poor Bilbo, Questioning, Scarves, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traveling, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comforted one night by Bofur, Bilbo asks why he has shown him so much kindness, and receives an unexpected explanation. Movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemo_Aves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo_Aves/gifts), [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts), [Daughter_of_the_Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/gifts), [leaper182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author’s Note: Minifill for a [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22647019#t22647019) on the hobbit_kink meme.

Bilbo tugged his blanket closer around his body, willing the chill away. But the night was quite cold and windy, with no fire (Gandalf's orders) to offer any cheer or warmth. In addition, the hobbit was hungry, dinner having been a poor affair.

He was adapting to life on the trail as well as to his companions, truly. But tonight he was feeling particularly miserable and homesick. It did not help that today—

Bilbo's train of thought was interrupted by a low voice, "Come now," and gloved hands gently urging him up to a sitting position. He blinked as a long, woolly scarf was snuggly wrapped around his neck.

"That'll help," Bofur claimed.

In the dark Bilbo could just make out the dwarf's face. He felt more than saw the miner's smile.

"Here."

Something solid was pressed into the Halfling's hands. His fingers wandered over the carving. It reminded him of something…

The smaller creature murmured, "Thank you," as he lay back down, holding the carving to his chest. He swallowed when Bofur settled beside him, his leg pressed against the hobbit's side, providing some warmth and protection from the breeze.

"Ye're welcome, laddie."

Bilbo took a deep breath. "Why are you doing this? Being so helpful, so kind to me?" he asked. It was something he'd wondered about for some time now. While few of the other dwarves were at times cautiously nice toward him, there was no suspicion in Bofur's interactions with him.

The dwarf was quiet, and Bilbo started to worry he had stepped out of line and should apologize.

"That carving is yer Party Tree," the toymaker eventually spoke.

Eyes widening, the hobbit hugged the carving closer. He did not recall seeing the dwarf working on it.

"'T'was a present from a hobbit whose party I attended long ago. It happened quite by accident, ye see. I was passing through the Shire, and I ran into a hobbit-dam and her wee little lad. Instead of hiding behind her skirts he giggled, demanding to know why I had a great moustache and how my braids curled up in such a fashion! The bold fellow invited me to his birthday party that evening."

Bofur chuckled, "Despite what ye may think, I can mind my manners. So I accepted the boy's offer, and spent a pleasant evening at his party. A good host he was, constantly asking if I was enjoying myself, liked the food, or wanted to take part in the games. I even ended up telling a tale or two to him and his young friends. When I left he gave me a present for his birthday – odd, cute tradition, that – a wood carving of the Party Tree."

The fur-hatted dwarf hummed thoughtfully. "That carving inspired some of my own creations once I returned home. I don't know why I brought it along on our quest…but I did. And I suppose that is why I've befriended the newest member of our company."

" _Oh_ ," Bilbo breathed, awed. Blinking back tears, he shifted closer to the dwarf who in turn leaned down to knock their heads together, startling a giggle out of the smaller creature.

"Happy birthday, Master Baggins."

THE END


End file.
